Your Final Dance
by r.a.b. shoulda lived
Summary: After her fight with Ron, a mysterious boy cheers up Hermione with a dance at the Yule Ball.


**Yeah I know I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated or posted or even written anything in the longest time. Some of you, however, know that I'm going through a very difficult time. For a while there were days I didn't do anything at all, let alone be creative. Hopefully I'll be back to normal soon. But for now, here is part one of a two, possible three shot. Not sure yet. Don't own Harry Potter or "Magic Works" by the Weird Sisters. **

"They get scary when they get older!" Ron muttered to Harry as they ascended the staircase.

"Ron, you ruin everything!" Hermione screeched at their fading forms. She turned on the spot and fell to the ground while a song finished in the background. As she sat on the cold stone steps in her beautiful dress she could, blurrily, see students around her bidding each other good night and going to bed. She laughed to herself without humor; even when she tried to look pretty, nobody wanted to be around her. Maybe she was destined to be a lonely, ugly, boring, book-worm after all.

"Are you alright?" asked a deep voice that she could not recognize. She wiped her eyes, put on a fake smile, and replied in a small voice.

"Fine," she lied.

"Really?" he called her bluff, "You don't seem fine, if you don't mind me saying," the mad added politely. "Could I take a seat?" he questioned indicating to the empty spot beside her on the stairs.

She nodded her head and scooted over a few inches. "Don't worry about me," she brushed off his concern, "I'm fine, as I previously stated." The man shot her a look of disbelief, clearly not going to put up with her façade. "Honestly," she added with a shaky laugh, "I just got into a row with a… _friend_." She drew out the last word.

He gave a slight smirk, but not an arrogant one, "Not a very good _friend_," he drew out the word as well, "You've got there, eh?"

"It's not that he's a bad friend," she defended, speaking softly, "He just lacks…"

"Tact." "Manners." They stated at the same time, respectfully. "No, not manners," she corrected, smile developing on her face.

"How about we drop it for the time being," he suggested, good-heartedly. "Let's talk about something else," he looked her in the eyes and she instantly felt warm from the deep brown their coloring was. They stared at each other for a few seconds and she got a chance to study him. He had a fair complexion, with clear skin, wonderfully deep brown eyes, and sandy short hair. He was a contradiction; lean and muscular, yet weak. Almost sickly looking.

"How about names?" Hermione asked with a slightly brighter smile.

"Moving a little fast, are we?" He joked with Hermione, causing a blush and genuine light laughter, traces of her previous crying disappearing.

"Hermione Granger," she introduced, holding her hand out as if it were a business meeting.

He took her hand and kissed the knuckles, as if he were the knight greeting the Gryffindor Princess, causing her blush to deepen. "Barty Crouch Jr.," he replied. Barty stood, entwining his fingers with the hand he still held. "Would you care to join me in the other room for a dance?" He asked, charming smile sealing the deal.

"I'd love to," she accepted, returning the smile as she followed him back to the Great Hall. Few couples were still out on the dance floor, but were too trapped in their own worlds to notice Hermione Granger entering with a strange man. Among the couples were Hagrid with Madame Maxine and Neville accompanied by Ginny.

As they stepped towards the center of the dance floor, they noted the enchanted snow that fell from the ceiling, yet stopped before it hit their heads. As the band began a slow tune, Barty brought Hermione's hand up into the air and placed his other hand gently on her waist, as she rested her hand on his shoulder. _This feels right_ they thought at the same time, unbeknownst to the other.

_**And dance, Your final dance**_

_**This is, your final chance**_

_**To hold the one you love,**_

_**You know, you've waited long enough**_

_Ain't that the truth_ Barty thought to himself. Voldemort couldn't of given him a better gig. He got to be back at his favorite place, teaching his favorite subject, and now he finally found an intelligent, sane, and beautiful girl, even if it was just for this night.

_**So believe, that magic works**_

_**Don't be afraid of being hurt.**_

_Ron's hurt me enough_ Hermione thought. I've found Barty… for now atleast.

_**Don't let this magic die**_

_**The answer's there**_

_**Oh, just look in her eyes**_

_I have_, Barty silently replies to the song's lyrics, _and I see a bright future for a bright girl_. The two continue to sway in a circle as they unconsciously get closer to each other, light smiles on their faces. Barty lifted her other hand to his shoulder and she slides them around his neck as he encircles her waist and rests his hands on her lower back.

_**Yeah it's hard, you must be brave,**_

_**Don't let this moment slip away**_

"I won't," they whisper to each other, just loud enough for the other to barely hear.

_**So believe, that magic works,**_

_**Don't be afraid of being hurt,**_

_**No Don't let this magic die**_

_**Oh the answers there**_

_**If you look in her eyes**_

Hermione looked up at Barty, and as he looked straight back at her, their lips were centimeters from each other.

_**And don't believe that magic can die**_

Hermione took a quick breath before Barty's lips crashed onto hers in a soft, yet love filled kiss.

_**No, no, no this magic can't die**_

And as it ended, Hermione's eyes fluttered open to meet a grinning Barty.

_**Cause this is,**_

"Will I see you again?" She questioned hopefully.

_**You final chance.**_

"Yes, but you'll never know it's me," He grew solemn as the band finished their final song. He kissed her one last time before walking away.

Hermione lay in bed that night, thinking of the mysterious boy she danced with, while the professors wondered why Professor Moody wasn't at the ball.

**Right. Weak ending. I am working on a follow up set to Enchanted by Taylor Swift. I don't own any thing you recognize of course. And probably some things you don't recognize. Just cuz. Well thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
